Confusing Halloween
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Halloween Party at Kim's High School. Shego shows up and Kim gets very confused. So does Shego...? We'll see about that. femslash
1. Default Chapter

Hey Happy Halloween everyone! (If it isn't Oct. 31 when you read this, then just "Hey!") I'm not too sure how good this is. I just really wanted to get something up and I really liked the idea behind this. Don't think I did the idea justice but hey, I'm open to suggestions. I'm hoping to work more on this but it might take a while. (I'm very busy with school right now.) mutters damn school...

CONFUSING HALLOWEEN

Chapter One

It was another Halloween Party at Middleton High and everyone was there. The decorations were awesome, the music was fantastic, the lighting was perfect and the costumes were outstanding. You couldn't make out who was who even if you walked in with someone. That could also be due to the fact that it was extremely crowded, but hey, nobody was complaining about that. Being over crowded made it easier for the teens to get together without the chaperons getting in the way. Shego was especially grateful for the crowds when she walked in completely ignoring the man asking for her ticket. She wasn't really quite sure what she was going as. She was wearing tight black jeans, black shirt, black cape, black gloves and a black mask that covered the upper half of her face. Not wanting to pretend to be Zorro she decided she was a vampire. It just sounded better.

Kim, who was standing on the other side of the gym, had gone as a female Robin Hood. Well, at least that's what she had tried to go as. Ron had wanted her to go as a left shoe. He would have gone as the right shoe and they would have tied their shoelaces together. Kim cringed at the thought of going with Ron. Thank god he had decided to go trick-or-treating. With him out of the way, maybe she could try to find Josh... She spent about half an hour looking for him, tapping about half of the student body on the shoulder and asking, "Hello, Josh?". Finally giving up on her search for her dream boy she leaned against a wall and let her eyes roam the dance floor and the rest of the party. She suddenly felt her eyes being pulled towards the opposite wall where she met piercing black/dark green eyes burrowing into her. Kim blinked and she was just staring at a blank wall. _What the...?_ Shaking her head she went to go get punch.

"Hey there, Kim."

"What-?" Kim was facing those deep green eyes again. She seemed to get lost in them in a matter of seconds, swirling deeper and deeper into the black depths while being surrounded in a forest of violent green. But where had she seen them before? "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"You really can't tell who I am?" Now those beautiful eyes were mocking her. Kim needed to look away but could only glance down at the smoothness of the lips as they curled into a soft smirk.

"No..." Why was it getting harder to breathe? "I think I'm going to go get some air..." She hesitantly turned around and went outside. She could see her breath come out as a cloud of smoke only to disappear into nothingness. It was relaxing, just to sit still and breathe. Not many people can do that without having to talk, or read, or look around. Nobody really seemed to look at the air you breathe, to taste it and swirl it in your mouth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; admiring the quiet as she remembered the strange girl's raven hair... could it be...? No, that's stupid. Why would she be here? She has to be playing with my feelings; she must be able to look right through me.

"You've been holding your breath for a while. You ok?" The hand she placed on Kim's shoulder was quickly pushed away as Kim backed up a bit against the gym wall.

"Why are you here, Shego?" And why wasn't there anyone else around? Was she the only person to step out for some air? Apparently she was. Shego walked closer to Kim.

"I just wanted to see you." She lifted a gloved hand to Kim's face and stroked her cheek sending chills down Kim's spine. Quickly she lowered her hand and her eyes lost the mystified gleam they had been holding. "Plus, it just seemed like it would be fun to come down here. I've never really been to a high school Halloween party."

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Kim backed away, still not sure what exactly was going on here. Once she was sure there was a solid wall behind her back she brought up what had been on her mind. "So are we going to fight now or after the costume contest?"

"Gee, Kim" She slowly kept walking towards Kim, her eyes never breaking contact. "I really wasn't planning on fighting you at all." She was a foot away from Kim who was bracing herself for a punch, a kick, a slap, anything violent.

"Really, then what were you planning?" It was going to happen anytime now. She was going to break something, she just had this feeling.

"This." Before she knew it, Kim was gently lifted by the choler and pushed into the wall as her lips were devoured by Shego's. Kim shut her eyes and gave a small moan, allowing Shogo to snake her tongue into her mouth. Shego massaged Kim's hips and inched her hands under the baggy pirate shirt. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and ran her fingers through the silky mane enjoying everything Shego was doing to her.

"Shego... wait... mmm... "Kim tried to say between kisses. She raised her neck as Shego nipped and sucked at her pulse leaving little marks as proof that she was there. Looking up at the moon, feeling Shego's hands slipping further up her shirt, Kim spoke.

"I love you." Everything stopped. Kim watched the breath of air she had used to say those words lift into the sky and disappear into the night. She could feel Shego's heart beating faster. Slowly, oh so slowly, Shego met Kim's eyes and stood there, Kim in her arms and the Monster Mash playing in the background. She let go of Kim and turned around.

"I have to go." Before Kim could say anything at all she had gone, leaving Kim to do nothing but slump against the wall, head in hands, to slowly wonder what the hell she had just said.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again! I forgot to say in chapter one that I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters. Then again, you should all know that anyways. Also, I'm going to try and make this a three chapter piece, four chapters at most. I'd appreciate as much feedback as possible and I hope you all enjoy.

CONFUSING HALLOWEEN

Chapter Two

After pondering what she had just let slip from her mouth, Kim stood up, brushed herself off, and slowly walked home. Not really wanting to run into anyone she knew or any happy trick-or-treaters, she took all of the unlit back roads to get home. How did this happen? WHY did this happen? Kim was so confused that her head started throbbing and forced her to just sit below a tall oak tree that swung in the breeze. She wanted to find Shego, to tell her it was just a joke. She lowered her head into her hands knowing that she couldn't take it back. Not just that, but she didn't really WANT to take it back. She had meant what she had said and that's what made the situation so hard to deal with. She groaned, knowing it was getting late and that she should probably get home before her parents started to worry. Then again, she had just admitted her true feelings to the one person she felt any kind of connection to only to be abandoned. Maybe she'd stay out a little longer and just contemplate what to do and try to figure out how this had all started.

FLASHBACK

"God, I so can not believe Drakken actually captured you." Shego was sitting with her arms and legs tied up with chains. She had a small smirk on her face as she pointed out that Kim Possible (who was sitting right next to her, tied up in ropes) had been captured and pretty much defeated by Dr. Drakken, the worst criminal ever to walk the earth. Kim just glared at her.

"I wouldn't be so smug, Shego. He captured you too." That wiped the smirk off of her face. After that small conversation between the two enemies, a very uncomfortable silence replaced any, if not all, of the noise surrounding them. So many questions were swimming around in Kim's head that she didn't even bother being subtle when she finally broke the silence.

"So… why did he capture you? Like, why did he NEED to capture you?" She would never admit it, but she really was interested. After all, Shego was the best fighter Kim had ever faced and she never got caught when she stole things. Well, she would get into a cop car and the cop would blink and she'd have left him handcuffed to his own foot. Kim just felt you had to respect anyone with that kind of talent.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we just got into a bit of an argument over someone-thing… over something. " She interrupted Kim before anymore questions could be asked. "Right, can we just get out of here now? I have to pick up my motorcycle. It was in the shop."

"How do you propose we get out of here? It's not like I've just been sitting here, twirling my thumbs, not even thinking about an escape." Shego's hands glowed as she leaned over to Kim and easily burned through the ropes. "Oh… that's how…"

"Now hurry up. These things are cold." It was taking Kim a little while to get the chains off of Shego. She didn't exactly come prepared to pick locks this time. At last the chains fell to the floor with a soft "clang" and Shego immediately stood up and stretched while Kim just stared quizzically at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that before? We could have gotten out of here four hours ago." Shego stopped in mid yawn and grinned at the frowning Kim who had her fists clenched and on her hips as though she was a mother scolding a child.

"I guess I just really enjoy your company." Even though she had meant it as a joke, she could feel herself blush and she saw Kim's eyes widen slightly. It had sounded like Shego had actually meant what she said. That's just creepy, thought Kim and Shego at the same time.

"Right, so do you know a way out of this place or what?"

"I'm pretty sure I know a way out but Draken could have changed the exits he wants guarded."

"Ok, well we might as well give it a go." Kim stood back to let Shego punch through the concrete cell wall. The two of them hurried through the hallways, Kim following Shego. After a few close calls with security cameras, Shego stopped in front of a simple looking door that didn't look like it would lead to anywhere.

"Alright, let's see…" Shego ran her hands up and down the door, searching for something. She quickly found a small crack and pushed it. The door then swung open for a few, very brief seconds. "Hurry up Kim!"

"Ah!" Kim was pulled into a semi lit room just in time to avoid being crushed by the door. Shego had pulled her in with such force that they had fallen on top of each other, panting heavily. Kim was a bit too confused as to what had just happened that she didn't hear Shego until she had repeated whatever it was she had been saying.

"Uh, can you maybe get off of me? Kim? Kimmie? KIM!"

"What? Oh, yeah of course..." They stood up and looked around the room. Somehow the room was lit, granted it wasn't lit very well. It seemed to be more of a soft glow. Once Shego was up, she immediately checked each wall.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" She triumphantly punched some buttons that Kim hadn't noticed until now. Shego was looking at Kim. "See? I knew I could get us out of here. After all, I _have_ been working for Draken for a good six, maybe seven years and – what the?" The wall flashed red in a few spots, gave a little "beep" sound and then stopped.

"Is everything ok, Shego?" Kim walked up to the villain to see what was wrong.

"I don't understand! I know that I punched in the right password!" She typed furiously into the little box when suddenly she stopped. "Oh crap…"

"What? Why the 'oh crap'?" Shego turned around sighed and slouched against the wall.

"I kind of… uh… forgot that unless I have the key we'll be, uh…kind of… stuckheretogether…" She said the last part very quickly, hoping Kim wouldn't be able to hear it.

"What do you mean stuck here? How long will it take to get out of here?"

"I accidentally set the timer for twelve hours. Please," she held up a hand. "Don't ask me how, or why." Kim closed her mouth and held in the questions she had lined up to shoot at Shego. "Thank you." Shego looked around and sighed again. "I guess we may as well get comfy."

"Yeah, we may as well." Kim sat down across the room from Shego, trying to sit as far away from her as possible. It turned out that she couldn't really get too far away seeing how the room was a ten foot square. The two girls sat and waited patiently for what seemed like hours, neither one making any noise, or eye contact. Needless to say, it was extremely boring.

"Do you have a watch?"

"Huh?" Kim jumped a little at the sharp sound of Shego's voice. "Oh, yes I do." Shego was looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Well? How much time do we have left?"

"Oh! Oh, we have… uh…" Kim checked her watch. "We have 10 hours and 55 minutes left." Damn, Kim thought and cringed at the thought of 10 hours and 55 minutes of this massive boredom. I could have sworn it's been longer than five minutes.

"Damn!" Shego hit a wall with a glowing hand. "This is sooo boring!" When she removed her hand to find a hole, a dent, something! Unfortunately the walls were too thick for her to even dent. She was getting far too bored. Looking at Kim, she suddenly thought it might be fun to try and have a conversation. Hell, maybe she might even learn something. "So, Kim, how's your love life? You seeing anyone new lately? Maybe someone who can put up a decent fight?" Shego grinned, remembering how she had taken Kim's last boyfriend hostage.

"No" Kim's voice was flat. She never had liked talking about her love life.

"Oh, so he can't put up a good fight? That's too bad."

"I MEANT, no. I'm not seeing anyone." She glanced up at Shego. "What about you? Are you married? Do you have a husband, boyfriend... girlfriend…?"

"Well, as it just so happens my husband just passed away."

"Oh really…" Kim hardly believed that, seeing how Shego would most likely never actually commit to a relationship.

"Yeah," Shego grinned inwardly and glanced at her nails. "My boyfriend killed him once my girlfriend told him I was married."

"Wait… what?" Kim must have looked alarmed even though she was just extremely confused.

"Relax, I was just kidding. No, I'm not married, I have no boyfriend, and I have no girlfriend. I'm single, through and through." She looked at Kim quizzically. "So, do you have a _girlfriend_ who can put up a decent fight?"

"Shego!"

"What?" Shego shrugged. "You're the one who started the whole 'girlfriend' thing."

"Yeah, and you started the whole 'are you single' thing."

"I was just trying to pass the time. Speaking of that, how much time has gone by?"

"It's been about fifteen minutes." They both let out annoyed sighs. Shego started tapping her nails against the wall, filling the small room with little echoing clicks. The echoes seemed to sink into Kim's brain and if she didn't know any better she would swear that there were tiny pins being lodged into her frontal lobes. Well, it was pins or a headache, same thing. She would go insane if she had to listen to that annoying sound any longer. Kim was about to scream when Shego broke the semi-silence.

"Now how long has it been." Evidently, Shego was just as bored as Kim.

"Sixteen minutes and twelve seconds…" Both girls leaned their heads back against the wall and let out a muted 'damn'. Suddenly Shego stood up, tried to pace, discovered there was no room to pace, and sat down again with a great sigh.

"Dare I ask how much time has gone by _now_?"

"One hour, sixteen minutes and thirty-two seconds…"

"God damn it! There has to be SOMETHING we can do to pass the time!" Again she stood up and towered over Kim. "Quick, what do you do when you get locked in a room for twelve hours to pass the time?!" She looked like she was about to squirt flames from her eyes if Kim didn't give a quick reply.

"Sleeping always passes time. We could try sleeping."

"No good. I'm not tired."

"Well, we could fight again. That might tire us out for a bit."

"No, we might need to fight our way out of this hell whole. Plus, I don't feel like fighting you right now."

"What do you suggest, then? I mean, what else tires you out like a good fight?" Shego opened her mouth, reconsidered what she was going to say, and closed it. Kim's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I didn't say anything. Did it sound like I said anything?" She looked too amused for Kim's comfort so Kim kept asking until Shego finally gave in.

"Sex gets rid of lot's of energy…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to hear my ideas. Plus," she looked Kim up and down. "You're cute."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Kim. Even you have to admit that you're adorable. Some people might go so far as to call you hot." She leaned over Kim. "And I've always had a thing for redheads."

"If anyone here is hot, it would be you." Kim murmured before she blushed.

"What do you mean, Kimmie?"

"I just mean that I'd really like to… never mind."

"You'd really like to…?" Kim looked away but Shego wanted to see where this was going. She pulled Kim to her feet. "Tell me."

"I'd…" Making eye contact was a mistake. The green in Shego's eyes seemed to hypnotize Kim into leaning forward. "I'd really like to… to…"

"Yes…?" Shego also seemed to be drawn towards Kim. She knew what was going to happen but for some reason, Shego wanted Kim to make the first move.

"I'd really like to do this." Kim closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her heart fluttered a bit when she realized Shego's arms were around her and that their lips were pressed together in a possibly romantic kiss.

"Don't you want to know what time it is?" She got ready to look at her watch but she was suddenly swooped into another kiss.

"To be quite honest," Shego pulled Kim closer and stroked her flowing red hair. "I couldn't care less about the time."

"We can't let this get in the way of our work. No matter what happens, we're still enemies, right?"

"Of course" She lightly kissed Kim again. "After all, this is just a one time thing, isn't it?" Another light kiss passed between them.

"We'll have to wait and see about that." She ran her tongue over Shego's lower lip and was granted access. Shego gently bit and pulled on Kim's lip when they slowly broke apart.

"So far," Kim said as her eyelids fluttered open. "I'm thinking that we just might have to do this a few more times. But this is just to pass the time, right? We're only doing this because we're trapped for twelve hours and have no feelings towards each other whatsoever, right?"

"Right, well," Shego said as an afterthought. "Generally I hate you, but other than that there're no emotions whatsoever."

"Promise me that if this starts getting in the way of our work, we'll stop." Her hands were already preparing to rip open Shego's shirt. Kim had to stop herself from kissing her again so that Shego could answer.

"I promise as long as you do." Shego pressed Kim up against the wall again and ran her hands over Kim's well sculpted abs. Their tongues battled for dominance and Shego could feel Kim's hands softly playing with her silky hair. When they came up for air their eyes met and sparks of lust jumped between them. Everything seemed to slow to a halt. Kim ran her hands from Shego's shoulders down to the buttons of the black and green suit.

"I promise." She undid the first button, then the second. By the time she had reached the fifth button, Shego had driven her mad by sucking on her pulse line and massaging her hips, her hands gradually inching lower and lower.

END FLASHBACK

"God," Kim muttered under her breath as she curled up under the tree, sleep creeping up on her. "I can't believe I've ruined everything."

As Kim's eyes slowly closed and fluttered against the slight drizzle that was starting, the temperature dropped a good ten degrees. She knew if she stayed here all night she would get extremely sick but at the moment, she didn't give a damn about herself. In fact, she wouldn't mind just falling asleep and never waking up. After all, it's not like she would be missed by the one person she truly cared about. No, no that person was far, far away.

Author's Note:

Sorry if the timeline thing doesn't quite work out. I kept changing it too much and then I lost track and was too lazy to go back and fix it. The next chapter should be coming up within two weeks if I don't have too much family stuff to do. (Sometimes the holidays are just way too annoying. I mean is there some kind of law saying that you have to spend time with your family during the holiday season?)


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: Me not own… blah blah blah…

CONFUSING HALLOWEEN

Chapter Three

"I can't believe she actually said that" Shego whispered to herself as she skillfully leapt from tree branch to tree branch. She had a tendency to think out loud when she thought she was alone.

"She _did_ say she was joking, didn't she? No, I don't think she did. So, does she actually _love_ me? I am aloud to be loved? After all, I'm supposed to be evil, dangerous. Wait, why did I leave her?" Shego stopped jumping through the park trees and sat down on a sturdy branch. She sighed and thought back to the events that had just occurred.

FLASHBACK

"Shego… wait… mmm…" Shego had listen to Kim's breathless voice that sent chills down the villain's spine. She didn't know what it was about Kim, but Shego couldn't get enough of her. Ever since their first fight she had felt some strange connection between them. It sounded ridiculous when Shego thought about it but that didn't mean she didn't still have feelings for Kim.

Everything was going fine. She had followed Kim to the party and currently had the teen hero pinned against the wall. Shego was enjoying the way Kim was stroking her hair and slowly pulling her closer. Once she was satisfied with exploring Kim's mouth she moved down to her pulse. She nipped; sucked, licked and enjoyed the soft moans Kim couldn't prevent herself from uttering. Just as things were heating up and Shego was ready to go lower, Kim had to speak again.

"I love you."

Everything seemed to stop, even their breathing. It wasn't until Shego heard the Monster Mash playing somewhere in the distance that Shego realized time had not stopped; only she had. She tried to look up. She tried to meet Kim's gaze but found herself feeling far too many things at once. Half of her (well, most of her) wanted to say "I love you too" but then the other half (or extreme minority) was furiously reminding her of the promise she had made. Not knowing what else to do, she ran away after muttering and 'I have to go".

END FLASHBACK

"I shouldn't have left after I said that. Then again, she made me promise. I might be a villain but I still keep promises… well… I keep them if I feel like it. **_God_**, why the hell did she make me promise?!" Shego's hand burst into green flames and came crashing down upon the branch she was sitting on. Naturally, the branch snapped in half and Shego found herself falling onto the soft grass at the trunk. Even though it was a short fall, Shego found herself cursing the tree and deciding that she'll just walk. As she walked down the sidewalk, Shego continued to think about the promise and the day she had been forced to make it.

She still remembers the time they were stuck in the same room for twelve hours. Thinking of that, Shego grinned. That had been such a great plan. She had pretended to get captured by Draken so she could be locked up in the same cell with Kim. Once they had escaped, she made sure that they went down the right hallways until they finally reached their destination. Shego had always known that that room would lock for twelve hours once anyone stepped inside of it. She also knew they wouldn't be disturbed once inside of it. Draken had bought it as some kind of a safe house off of e-bay for some strange reason that Shego hadn't really been paying attention to. Once she and Kim had gotten together in the room, she had been completely satisfied and reassured that her plan would continue to work.

She knew Kim had feelings for her, she really did. That's why it surprised her when Kim made her promise to stop the relationship if any feelings were had. At the time, she hadn't really thought of the consequences of that promise. All she had known was that Kim, Kim Possible, was allowing her to kiss her, play with her hair and only God knows what else. If she hadn't promised, then the relationship would end before it even began and that simply would not do.

Shego cursed again as she stubbed her toe. This was turning out to be a wonderful and horrible night (more horrible than wonderful). She decided to sit down for a bit, considering she was far to mad at herself to walk without running into anything… or smashing something… She walked off of the sidewalk, looking for a tree to sit under due to the fact that it could rain any moment and she'd rather not be soaked _and_ depressed. Suddenly she heard a soft sniffle noise and decided to check it out. She was glad she did because the sniffle noise belonged to a shivering Kim who was curled up under a tree, looking like she was about to fall asleep. Shego hesitated, not sure if she should go over there or not. Eventually, she decided to move towards Kim to at least make sure she wouldn't freeze to death.

Author's Note:

I apologize for this chapter. It's not as good as it could have been and I'm truly sorry that Kim and Shego seem so out of character. My only excuse for this crummy chapter would be that I haven't slept for quite a while (well, that shouldn't be an excuse because I hardly ever sleep but oh well) and I'm going through massive writer's block. Anyways, I hope to conclude this story in the next chapter which I promise I'll try my best at. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Look people, if I owned this, I wouldn't have to put "disclaimer" in bold letters at the top of all of these chapters.

**Author's Note:** Look! I've finally written the fourth chapter! Yay! Sorry to all of those I have kept waiting. If you want to yell at me, send a review!

CONFUSING HALLOWEEN

Chapter Four

"Hey there, Kimmie." Kim lifted her heavy head from the protection of her arms and gasped when she saw who was casually leaning against a tree and speaking in a soothing voice.

"Shego, what are you doing here?" Kim turned her head away, desperately trying to be discrete about wiping her tears away. If she had known Shego would have been here she would have just gone home. Then again, maybe this was Kim's chance to take back what she said?

"I just wandered over here to get away from the police."

"Oh…" Kim was half hoping that Shego just wanted to make sure she was ok or something. Of course, this is Shego, isn't it? She would never go out of her way to cheer someone up. It just wasn't part of who she was and Kim needed to learn that. "Well, I guess I should get up and stop you from doing whatever you were doing…" Kim groaned as she stretched out and moved as if to get onto her feet. Suddenly Shego was standing in front of her, blocking Kim's ascend. Her arms were crossed and she was eyeing the obviously tired Kim Possible up and down. At last, she sighed and stopped searching Kim so frantically.

"Do you love me or did you just say it?" Her face showed no emotion. It was her poker face, her face used when standing in a police line-up or when lying to a lie detector (and usually succeeding).

"What?" This couldn't be for real. Was Shego actually giving Kim a second chance? More importantly, could Shego spot an obvious lie? "No."

"No what? No you didn't mean it or no you didn't just say it?"

"I didn't mean it." Kim was thankful the moon had been covered up by dark, misty clouds or else Shego might have seen the gleam of Moon light being reflected in the tears that started pouring down Kim's face again. As Kim fixed her gaze behind Shego's head and onto the dull sky that seemed light when compared to the darkness of Shego's hair, she felt as though she had somehow become a cloud. Yes, the mist from those three damn words she had unleashed upon the world just a few hours ago had formed into a weak, poorly built cloud that was now dripping its sorrow and watering the trees.

"Are you sure you didn't mean it, Kim?" Shego had extremely good night vision. Hell, she stole for a living. Night vision helped get her out of so many sticky situations and now it helped her see Kim's true feelings. She watched Kim close her eyes and lean her head back against the rough bark of the tree just as she had watched Kim's eyes overflow when she said she "didn't mean it" through clenched teeth.

"I didn't…" Kim swallowed her words against her will. It seemed as though even her body didn't want her to lie again. Unfortunately, Kim knew she should lie once more if she ever wanted to be held in those strong, graceful arms ever again. As Kim was trying to get herself together and trying to fight off tears and thoughts of Shego's soft, luscious lips, she heard Shego kneel down beside her. She turned and opened her eyes to find Shego's face only inches from hers and suddenly full of emotion. "Shego, I didn't mean…"

"Hush," Shego placed a smooth hand over Kim's trembling mouth and watched the teen close her eyes in emotional pain once more when she heard the beginning of what Shego had to say. "You did mean it. I know you did. No, wait…" she cupped Kim's face and turned it back to her own. Her heart was racing as she stared into Kim's hopeful eyes and tried to muster the strength to admit for the first time in her life that she loved someone; Kim.

"Kim," Shego stopped once more and growled at herself in frustration. Not knowing how else to convey her exact feelings, she guided Kim's lips to meet her own in a yielding, lovable kiss of the kind they had never really shared before. All of the previous kisses they had shared had been only passionate or lusty, most likely because they had been afraid to show true affection for one another. Granted, this kiss was still passionate and lusty but both of the girls who were engaging in it could detect a distinct shift in the way they were bonded although neither could quite tell what it was. It wasn't until they came up for air and looked into each other's open eyes that they could tell what the change was. For the first time, they had let down their guards. Kim was no longer standing on a pedestal of justice, high above everyone else so she could see things clearly. Shego no longer had barbed wire hanging over each one of her words, her eyes had no more daggers to shoot and she wasn't hiding behind a barrier of steely ice.

"Kim…" Shego wasn't sure if she was actually _capable_ of saying the words she was feeling. That is, she wasn't sure until she felt the warmth of Kim's delicate hands running through her hair and caressing her neck.

"Shego…?" Kim leaned in and trailed brief kisses along Shego's jaw line until Shego cupped her chin once more and brought their eyes to the same level.

"I love you." She said those words with so much honesty and determination that all Kim could do was sigh with relief, letting out the breath that was filled with all of her worries and doubts and watch as it disappeared into a sky that had just been lit by the soft glow of the moon.

THE END


End file.
